


Do you remember?

by Rey_Bee



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, No Dialogue, One Shot, POV First Person, Romance, SasuSaku - Freeform, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_Bee/pseuds/Rey_Bee
Summary: Do you remember...? Because I do. Like it was yesterday.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Do you remember?

* * *

Do you remember? The sun was shining, when I've seen you for the first time. I was a small child hiding behind my mother's legs. And you were wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt with a crest on your back. You were looking at me curiously. Funny, huh. We've already been so different back then. Me, always hiding and avoiding, and you, going straight forward, no matter what other people think.

Your eyes were tracking me without mercy. I'm not sure why… They just were. And those were the most incredible eyes I've ever seen. Ever. They kept appearing in my dreams when I slept for all those years, even when we weren't close to each other.

Destiny is a funny thing, isn't it? Because I knew, I just KNEW that we would meet in the future. That one day, we would have something to do with each other. The day I saw you for the first time… And you offered me a soft smile and a wave of your hand. We couldn't be older than four, but I can see this as if it happened just a moment ago.

Do you remember?

* * *

Do you remember our first day at school? We were standing in lines, we, the newest students of Konohagakure Ninja Academy, the future generation of shinobi, a generation of hope. We have been all born after the Third War, we didn't know what the real pain was. And everybody tried to believe from all they could that we would never get a chance to know.

I remember you looked at me that day. It was the first time since that moment on the market when I saw you some years prior. But I recognized you instantly. I even half-smiled at you, but I got no reaction. I understood that _you_ don't remember. It upset me a little, but the Hokage already started his speech, so I focused on him. I tried to catch your sight two more times that day, but… nothing happened.

Do you remember?

* * *

Do you remember the day of graduation? Everybody was so excited. We were finally becoming real ninja. I was excited too. I couldn't sleep at night. My brain couldn't find any rest, as I was imagining what was going to happen when I finally become a genin. I wanted people to acknowledge me. To see that I'm worthy of being a ninja.

When we were put in the same team… I recalled that moment from the market when I thought our lives would be connected someday. And here I got my answer: since that day, we were to defend each other and to take care of each other, ALWAYS. Our lives depended on it. The bell test made us remember our lesson. It revealed our weaknesses. It really did.

Do you remember?

* * *

Do you remember the day during the Chuunin Exams when Orochimaru attacked? We hardly made it. We hardly stayed alive… All those terrifying things that happened still come back to me in my nightmares, but I wake up and I know that now everything is fine.

The curse mark was the worst thing that happened to our team. Well, of course Itachi appeared some weeks later, and of course Naruto got stronger too fast for anybody to just ignore it. But the curse mark started it all. Paradoxically, we had never been this close before as a team. And we haven't been ever after.

Do you remember?

* * *

Do you remember the night we parted? Those words we spoke to each other? Back then I was so sure of my feelings, I thought I know exactly what I want, I wanted the same ever since I was a child and nobody could convince me to change my mind.

From today's perspective, I think we were pathetic to some point. Really, we were both thinking only about ourselves, we were just so selfish. Why didn't we see it back then? I always wonder what would have happened if that bench hadn't been there. It's rude to leave somebody unconscious on the cold ground, especially if it's your teammate. Your friend. Isn't it?

Do you remember?

* * *

Do you remember the first mission of the rebuilt Team Seven? Yamato was there. And Sai, too. Everything was about finding Orochimaru's hideout, and there a certain someone, and to bring this _certain someone_ , no matter what he would want, back to Konoha.

Naruto was an idiot back then. Hell, all three of us were so sure of what we wanted. We thought we knew the best. We didn't, we were just selfish once again. We had our own ideas and we strongly believed we're right. But we weren't, because we didn't want to listen to each other's arguments.

I don't even want to think how it could've ended if Yamato hadn't been there.

Do you remember?

* * *

Do you remember that fight on the bridge? The one we had just a moment after Danzo died? Everything was so twisted…

And I know what you remember best: that Naruto and Kakashi came. But it's not what I remember. Do you realize that we both tried to actually kill each other that day? We were insane. Both of us. How could I ever think about doing something like this to you…? I have no idea what I was thinking.

Do you? Do you remember?

* * *

Do you remember our reunion on the battlefield? Our _Team Seven_ reunion? Naruto was so happy. Kakashi not that much… Well. He's more of a realist. And I, I didn't expect that something like this would ever happen. After all those years we were standing together, just next to each other.

I knew you got stronger, of course I knew. It's been years since we trained together, years of practice, years of experience. But it still surprised me, honestly. We truly became a new generation of the Sannin, after our masters.

We would've never defeat Kaguya without you. Ever. We were the hope of the Shinobi World. And we didn't fail, damn it, we finally didn't fail. But it wasn't over.

Do you remember?

* * *

Do you remember the Valley of the End? It was devastated after the fight. The statues didn't survive the Rasangan and the Chidori. Ephemeral pieces of art.

I'm still asking myself if this fight had to happen, because I hope it hasn't. It wasn't worth of two lost arms, it wasn't worth of Naruto's sacrifice. Why, just why did he do this much? Idiot.

Maybe once again we were all just too selfish to understand each other… or maybe not. Maybe this time we were finally smart enough to compromise. After all, it ended well. For once the world was ours, for once we were free to decide, to say what we really need. Nobody could stop us.

Do you remember?

* * *

Do you remember how we started to travel together, just the two of us?

I do. You weren't enthusiastic about it. At the beginning, you said that traveling with me called for too many sacrifices. Too many habits to change. You told me you wouldn't be as free as before, you actually told me that you have to CONSIDER it. It hurt me… I didn't show it, but it did. I had hoped you would be more eager to travel in my company.

But one day you rolled your eyes and said that you would agree. I wanted to hug you tight, when I heard your words, but it would be too strange. After all, we hadn't seen each other in years.

We left together, just the two of us. And we haven't gone back till today.

Now you're lying just next to me and I'm listening to your peaceful breathing and your heartbeat. I can't sleep, memories won't let me. So I think about our lives, about us, about the last months when we grew closer. I wonder why we had to go through so much pain to get to the point we're at now. I wish I could live my life once again. I'm free to look for faults in whoever I want, but I know… I know who I should blame.

And I hope you can read between the lines, because I would never, ever be able to tell you all of this.

I love you. Now, when I fully understand this word, I'm saying that I love you.

A child in a long-sleeved t-shirt with a crest on the back, waving to me and smiling to me. And those insanely beautiful big eyes… Green eyes.

Do you remember… Sakura?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N.: For those who are lost: all parts of the story are written from Sasuke's point of view. I tried to hide it and create a surprise at the end...;) So if you thought it's an AU or Sakura's POV, try to read it again, knowing that it's Sasuke who is speaking.


End file.
